This invention relates to a tube-type vortex reducer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vortex reducer for the conduction of cooling air in a compressor of a gas turbine, with radial secondary air tubes being arranged in a disk interspace and attached to a compressor disk at their radially outward end sections.
In the state of the art, designs are known in which the secondary air tubes are fitted to corresponding locations on the disks by pressing, riveting, screwing, snapping or forging processes. These designs are disadvantageous in that adequate working space must be provided to enable the secondary air tubes to be installed with suitable tools. Therefore, the secondary air chamber, through which the secondary air enters the secondary air tubes, must be given a relatively large cross-section. This involves high manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the compressor disk may be damaged during the installation of the secondary air tubes. This results in quite a considerable cost risk. The special tools required also lead to a significant cost increase.
An arrangement is known from Patent Specification EP 0 541 250 A1 in which the secondary air tubes are located at their radially inward end section only. This design requires high manufacturing investment and a multitude of additional components, this resulting in an increase of the total weight. Furthermore, the free radially outward end sections of the secondary air tubes are liable to produce vibration problems.